


フラジール(fragile,易碎)上

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 有點沈重的文內容有暴力描寫跟壞掉的精神描寫怕雷就別看了努力HE因為是聽日文歌寫的，所以用日文當標題—文案：澈雲已婚，澈家暴雲，雲為了不要讓自己被養廢在圭的酒吧幫忙，被馬發現被家暴的故事。究竟崔始源的介入，對金鐘雲來說是好的，還是不好的呢？人物關係：大老闆澈、人妻云、國際刑警馬、醫生特、酒吧老闆圭澈圭雲同一所大學畢業，澈雲差兩屆，澈畢業同一年圭才大一入學認識雲。🐎跟圭是高中差一屆的學長學弟關係。





	フラジール(fragile,易碎)上

這是這個禮拜金鐘雲第二次見到朴正洙，見面理由仍是同一個。  
「雖然我拿的是他的錢，但我還是建議離婚對你比較好......」朴正洙寫下已經習慣了的藥品名稱，卻在最後又劃掉幾項，「你這個月已經攝取太多了，我有必要幫你減量......真的很痛的話就別去店裡幫忙了，他接下來會出差一個禮拜，你好好休息吧。」  
「謝謝......」金鐘雲虛弱的躺在床上，他很感謝現在躺著的是客房的床，而不是主臥室的那張。主臥室裡那張紅色的床，承載了太多不好的記憶。  
「你的問題已經超過了我的專業能力。」朴正洙嚴肅的說著，「你自己應該也察覺到了吧？每次只要他對你動手到一定的程度，你就會昏迷過去。」  
「希澈說我只是因為脫水。」金鐘雲認真的看著朴正洙，他不是很明白這位家庭醫生想要表達什麼。  
「我的意思是，你需要精神科......等等，先讓我說完。」朴正洙讓金鐘雲先別胡思亂想，「你會昏迷，是身體做出的防禦機制。可能最早的幾次是別的原因而昏迷，但在重複幾次後，你的身體學習到『昏迷可以遮斷痛絕』，所以在經歷到一定程度的疼痛時，身體會自動陷入昏迷。」  
金鐘雲不知道該如何反應，他從來沒想過有關自己昏迷的事，一直以來都覺得只是自己的身體太弱。朴正洙的說法讓他下意識想反駁，但又覺得對方說的確實有理，腦中盡是衝突的想法。  
「如果你需要的話，我有認識......」  
「不用！」金鐘雲想也沒想便直接拒絕，然後才發覺自己的回應有些失禮，「謝謝你的好意，但是這樣希澈會不高興。」  
朴正洙嘆了長長的一口氣，「我知道了，如果還有哪裡不舒服，記得按鈴。」  
「好。」金鐘雲乖巧的點了點頭，隨後便閉上眼任由藥效發作。

因為要出差一週，這次金希澈下手比往常重，時間也更長。  
也不知道什麼時候開始，暴力介入了兩人的性事之中。  
金希澈不喜歡下手在看得見的地方，第一，被人看見不好；第二，在只有自己看得見的地方留下印記，啟不是很浪漫嗎？  
所以金希澈總留下印記在金鐘雲的腹部和腰窩，他喜歡看它們慢慢的好起來，然後再一次次的蓋上新的印記。  
疼痛對金鐘雲來說就是噩夢，但是久了好像也習慣了，再久一點就麻木了。不知何時開始，金鐘雲變得開始享受金希澈蓋上印記時的感覺，那好像是被重視、被愛著的。金希澈只看著金鐘雲，眼中只有金鐘雲一個人而已......這樣不是很安心很有安全感嗎？  
——  
時間暫且退回一年前。  
金鐘雲覺得自己大概是病了，他無法推翻這個假設，但是也不允許自己再繼續下沉。  
金鐘雲在雜誌上看到了，大學的朋友曺圭賢在經營會員制的高級酒吧。他試圖回想自己上一次出門是什麼時候，卻發現他好像想不起來。  
他在一次診療時間告訴朴正洙，說想外出去曺圭賢的酒吧看看。他不知道朴正洙怎麼說的，竟然讓金希澈同意自己外出，前提是必須有金希澈或朴正洙的陪同。半年過後，金希澈同意讓金鐘雲一個人偶爾去酒吧幫忙，不過真正的用意是向酒吧內的會員炫耀自己有這麼一個美人。  
即便知道金希澈的想法，即便看得出他人的眼神，金鐘雲仍然還是想去酒吧裡待著。  
因為那是他唯一可以外出停留，可以與人交談的地方了......  
——  
過了幾天，金鐘雲感覺自己沒那麼痛了，手腳也能夠正常活動，便打算去曺圭賢的酒吧露個臉，順便蹭飯。  
酒吧是晚上七點開始營業，需要提早幾個小時準備。  
金鐘雲在午後三點出門，搭上電車慢慢的晃過去。他戴著口罩，帽簷壓得低低的，裝扮得好像是哪個明星似的，但他只是為了掩飾自己在接觸人群時的不適。耳機中的音樂節奏強而有力，就像他此時的心跳一般，明明是為了遮蔽掉人們的聲音，卻讓他更加緊張。  
雖然金希澈有請司機，但是金鐘雲並不喜歡坐私人汽車出門，他有多久沒有接觸大眾人群了呢？他害怕自己有一天會忘記跟人接觸的方式，這樣就會讓金希澈得逞了。  
恐懼這樣的人生，代表他應該還是正常的吧......  
金鐘雲自己也說不定。  
平日午後的電車上沒有尖峰時段的人潮，但因為是在市中心，還是有些擁擠。幸好曺圭賢的店只在兩站遠的地點，不需要受太久的苦，但在金鐘雲下車的時候，已經全是冷汗。

「圭賢啊，不好意思.......沐浴間借我用一下。」金鐘雲在抵達酒吧後便去找曺圭賢。  
「行啊......哥，你又搭電車來了？」曺圭賢放下手中的高腳杯，「怎麼不讓司機接送呢？」  
「因為我不想忘記人的感覺。」金鐘雲回答，「你東西沒動吧？」  
「沒有，都還在那裡，有缺什麼都可以先用我的，然後今天結束後就直接穿制服回去吧。」曺圭賢點了點頭，確認工作大部分都已經完成後，「你先洗澡，我給你買喝的。」  
曺圭賢店裡的制服，其實是深灰色的三件式西服，不過一般店員不會在店內穿著外套，只有負責接待的人員才會。  
「謝啦。」  
金鐘雲熟門熟路的翻出盥洗用品跟傷藥，確認都還在保質期內，安心的去盥洗。  
店內的沐浴間只是為了方便而設置，在小小的空間裡除了有沐浴的隔間和必備的架子，還有一面整裝用的除霧鏡。  
金鐘雲在沐浴時，一直看著鏡中的自己。  
皮膚因為不出門而保持著白皙，襯著身上的瘀青和黑眼圈更加明顯。又因為沒有食慾導致低血糖，本來就是低血壓的體質了，這下唇色更加蒼白。整個人看起來病怏怏的，或許等會出去之前先用一下曺圭賢的化妝品比較好......  
多餘的體毛因為金希澈的關係做手術除掉了，若不是這個將近一米八的身高，哪怕說這個身體是屬於青春期前的少年都有人信。  
不，還有一個不屬於少年的標誌......  
那就是那隻刺在尾椎上的蝴蝶。  
蝴蝶刺青沒有上色，只有用黑色的匡線畫出。  
蝴蝶只有少部分時候是白色的，大部分會隨著金希澈的心情改變顏色。  
現在，蝴蝶有著青色與紫色交替的翅膀，在白色的畫布上飛舞著。

當金鐘雲整理好自己回到店內時，一名不認識的男子正坐在吧台看著自己。他的臉有點長，有點像馬......而且怎麼不刮鬍子呢？  
「你好......」意識到一直盯著別人看很失禮，金鐘雲率先打了招呼。  
「你好，我叫崔始源，是曺圭賢的朋友。」鬍子男崔始源伸出了手。  
「金鐘雲，我來幫忙的。」金鐘雲看著崔始源停在空中的手，「抱歉......我不握手的，希望這不會讓你覺得很失禮。」  
「沒關係，我明白有些人會覺得握手不太衛生。」崔始源收回手抓了抓鬍子。  
「不是的......我......」金鐘雲不知道該怎麼解釋，兩隻小手開始不安的抓著手臂。  
「哥，我去買了晚餐的食材......始源哥，你怎麼來了？」回到店內的曺圭賢拎著超市的袋子，有點訝異崔始源的出現。  
「我剛好來這個城市，就來看看你過得怎麼樣。」崔始源露出笑容。  
「喔喔......這樣啊。」曺圭賢拿出鹼性水給金鐘雲，思考著怎麼介紹這兩人認識。  
「我剛才跟鐘雲互相介紹完了名字，然後你就回來了。」崔始源維持著油膩的笑容。  
曺圭賢看了看金鐘雲，後者喝了水後認同的點了頭。  
「始源哥，鐘雲哥比你大......你要喊對方哥才對。」最不在意敬語的曺圭賢竟然發現了真相！  
崔始源跟金鐘雲兩人對看了幾秒......  
『曺圭賢你在講什麼冷笑話？』一口同聲。  
「真的啦，鐘雲哥是84年次的，始源哥是86年次。」曺圭賢覺得好笑，明明就是你們一個長太年輕，一個不愛刮鬍子顯老。科科科的笑完之後丟下一句「你們慢慢聊，我要去做飯」就跑走了。  
兩人互看了好久......還是崔始源先說話。  
「鐘雲哥也太童顏了，難道你其實是吸血鬼嗎？」  
「嗯......差不多是那樣吧。」金鐘雲已經忘記上次好好曬太陽是什麼時候了。  
「你這樣講我會真的相信喔。」崔始源發出科科科的笑聲。  
「怎麼？莫非你還是個吸血鬼獵人？要為民除害嗎？」金鐘雲自然而然的坐到吧台的另一端，隔著好幾張座椅看著崔始源。  
「不是，要不要猜猜我的工作呀？」  
「是上班族嗎？」  
「不是。」  
「無業遊民？」開玩笑。  
「才不是啦，哪有無業遊民可以走得進這間店。」  
「那......會計師？」  
「不是，哥想點別的吧。」  
「演員？表演家？」  
「有的時候是，不過不是正確答案。」  
「到底是什麼啦......」金鐘雲趴在吧台上，撅著嘴側身看著崔始源，眼神裡有一絲不悅跟煩躁。  
「這個嘛......那不如哥先說說你是做什麼的。」崔始源努力的保持定式微笑，心臟跳得有點快，還好小始源還沒有反應。太久沒有回到一般社會了，自己有點難以把持......  
「我嗎？」金鐘雲愣了愣，他不知道該怎麼自我介紹才好。雖然是唸了大學畢業，但畢業之後就直接跟金希澈結婚，婚後就一直被養在家裡，像極了籠中鳥。  
「對啊，哥這麼漂亮是模特兒嗎？我是不是在雜誌上看過你？」其實崔始源大致猜了幾個答案，他的職業讓他在見到陌生人的時候，便會下意識打量他人，根據看得見的線索推論，但他不打算直接說出來。  
「不是，我大學一畢業就結婚了。」金鐘雲輕輕的笑了一下，笑容中夾雜了許多快樂以外的情緒，他秀出左手無名指上的戒指，裡面鑲著金希澈最喜歡的紅寶石，「現在算是人妻嗎？」  
人妻！  
各大福利網站搜尋排行榜第一的名詞，崔始源也在朋友的推薦下看過一些助興。他並不是人妻愛好家，更無法理解朋友們對此的堅持......但是他現在好像能稍微了解了。  
「雖然這個酒吧沒有什麼奇怪的客人，不過你丈夫也足夠放心的，竟然讓你一個人來。」崔始源的笑容僵了一下，他在金鐘雲的表情裡讀到了很多不確定的資訊。看來這個美人，比他想的還有趣。  
「因為他很愛我啊。」金鐘雲看著戒指上的寶石，感覺肚子上的瘀青又在隱隱做痛。  
「是嗎？」崔始源努力保持著同一弧度的笑容，金鐘雲側臉的線條，剛好是他喜歡的類型。身為撂奪者，本能讓他成為很好的領導人，也讓他無法克制的想將一切喜歡納入己下，當這樣東西不屬於他，他就會用盡各種方式搞到手......美人左手無名指上的紅色，在他眼裡看來是這麼的刺眼。  
「是啊......」金鐘雲無力的笑著，低沈的尾音聽起來有些沈悶在裡面。  
「我是圭賢高中的學長，在學生會認識的，然後現在是一名警察。」崔始源裝作在玩吧台上的擺設，實則觀察著身旁美人的一舉一動，「正確來說，是一名國際警察。」  
金鐘雲有興趣的抬起頭。  
「簡單來說，我們的工作跟重案組刑警類似，不過差別在於國內跟國際這個管轄範圍。」崔始源很高興美人上鉤了，「所以，工作內容、工作量還有危險程度都是沒得比的。」  
「然後你是不是就要說因為內容涉及機密，無可奉告。」金鐘雲覺得這個開場比對方的笑容還膩。  
「這個嘛......公事內容無可奉告，但是我很樂意分享個人經驗。」崔始源像是在玩文字遊戲一般，「你願意當我的聽眾嗎？」  
「好啊，就當作飯前的消遣。」金鐘雲笑了。

於是崔始源講了兩個故事，一個是有關中東的恐怖活動，另一個是美洲的毒品犯罪。金鐘雲不得不佩服崔始源的說話能力，原本嚴肅的案件被他說的生動有趣，還不時穿插他個人有趣的形容跟想法。不知不覺中，曺圭賢已經準備好晚飯了。  
「吃完記得給我評論啊，我還想放入下一季的菜單裡。」曺圭賢自信的說著，「鴿胸肉沙拉、義式培根起司還有給鐘雲哥特製的布丁。」  
「布丁也要放入菜單嗎？」金鐘雲問。  
「沒有，感謝吧，這是只有哥來的時候才有的。」曺圭賢得意的笑著，「始源哥我跟你說，這個布丁是我大學時研發的，然後給鐘雲哥吃過之後，他就認了非這個布丁不吃。」  
「這麼厲害，我有榮幸享用嗎？」崔始源猜測是有的，畢竟吧台上放了兩個布丁。  
「沒有，都是我的。」金鐘雲的鳳眼瞇了起來，「不過可以勉為其難的分你一個，就當作是支付你剛才講故事的費用。」  
「謝謝。」崔始源禮貌的接過布丁，「那我就心懷感激的食用了。」  
曺圭賢覺得很好笑，這樣算起來，布丁明明應該是屬於他的財產......不過，難得看見金鐘雲露出笑容，就不計較了。

酒吧裡位子並不多，吧台七個、雙人座位兩對、兩組沙發可以坐得下四到六人，另外還有一間六人包廂。但因為是預約會員制的，為了不讓客人感到吵雜擁擠，在曺圭賢的管理下不會客滿。  
今天只有兩組客人，一組老夫妻預約了包廂，另一組年輕情侶則是坐在背對著吧台的沙發座椅。年輕情侶時不時會發出細小的嘻笑聲，這讓崔始源有藉口朝金鐘雲的位置靠近，從五個間隔、三個、兩個，最後甚至挪動座椅朝對方過去。  
金鐘雲一開始有點抵觸，他擔心這裡的客人認識金希澈，會去向他打小報告......難得認識了新的人，難得有人願意聽自己一字一句的講話，他不想對方因為自己出狀況。但在崔始源的攻勢下，他不小心將戒心放了下來，成為沒有爪子的貓咪。  
他們聊著許多不同的話題，在金鐘雲四次元大腦的迴路下，話題總是能輕易就改變，這讓崔始源覺得非常有趣，一個不該有的想法也已經萌芽茁壯。  
「始源哥，來幫我搬一下貨品。」曺圭賢在員工通道向崔始源招了招手，「沒事先講就跑來，該以工抵晚餐一下。」  
「好。」崔始源起身，「鐘雲哥，你稍等我一下。」  
金鐘雲點了點頭，他雖然是以幫手的身分在這間店裡，卻不領薪水也不用工作，只是偶爾幫曺圭賢試吃新產品，調整酒吧的裝潢而已。  
金鐘雲看著酒櫃上玲琅滿目的酒，有不少是曺圭賢特地從國外托人帶回或是自己去買的。他看著標籤上不同的文字，回想想起了與金希澈的記憶......  
金鐘雲其實不太能喝酒，但不知為何在跟金希澈的回憶裡，大部分都是與酒相關。  
兩人認識是因為迎新會上金希澈幫他擋下了前輩的調酒。  
兩人交往是因為金希澈喝多了向他告白，隔天醒來又迷迷糊糊的告白了一次。  
兩人的第一次是因為金鐘雲被灌了一些酒，頭腦清楚卻四肢發軟無法拒絕，隔天酒醒後，金希澈保證會愛他護他一輩子......  
兩人第一次動手，是在某次酒局回家後，金鐘雲因為金希澈又沒告知晚歸而碎念了幾句，然後就再也回不到從前了......  
金鐘雲討厭酒嗎？  
他想他應該是不討厭，至少這個酒吧裡的酒他就很喜歡。它們只是靜靜的站立在櫃子裡，像畫一樣安靜，等著會品酒的人來品嚐它們，看著它們一點一點的消失，就像在看時間悄悄的流逝。  
酒也有美好的回憶，在兩人的蜜月期，金希澈會喝不同的美酒，在不同美景的房間內，和同一個美人做愛。  
那或許就是金鐘雲最美好的一段回憶了吧。  
不用去想過去、未來，在酒精的幫助下只當隻沈溺於當下的野獸。  
————  
「始源哥，你老實講......你是不是......」曺圭賢帶崔始源進入倉庫，他不是很確定他這位高中學長在想些什麼。  
「我很確定自己在做什麼，我當然也看見他手上的戒指了。」崔始源認真的說著。  
「那你就更不應該這麼想！」曺圭賢生氣了，「你知道你的行為會帶來什麼後果嗎？」  
「不知道，這還麻煩你告訴我。」崔始源擺手搖了搖。  
「你......」曺圭賢嫌棄的看著對方，「鐘雲哥的丈夫是那個金希澈，我的投資人，你不能在我的店裡對我老闆的人出手。」  
「Nope，圭賢。」崔始源露出了嚴肅的表情，「這不是答案。」  
曺圭賢忍了忍，最後才嘆氣道出真相......  
「金希澈會家暴他，不問理由的......這裡是鐘雲哥唯一被允許外出的地方，你在這裡動了他，恐怕鐘雲哥就......」曺圭賢不敢再想了，當年沒能阻止他們結婚是他最大的罪惡感來源。  
「......我知道了。」崔始源陷入沈默。  
金鐘雲的傷肯定是都被藏在衣物底下，證明了金希澈對他的虐待是有意且經過思考的。會用腦的敵人都比較難處理，看來問題比他想的還要複雜一些。  
透過跟金鐘雲的對話，他觀察到金鐘雲對於新興事物並沒有那麼了解，這做為一個現代人是很不正常。  
而且，在崔始源靠近時，金鐘雲會下意識的保護腹部。一般人在感受到壓力時都會有些防禦動作，好比抱胸、突然握拳、肌肉僵硬。而受過肉體創傷的人，在遇到壓力的時候會下意識護住自己曾受傷的地方，這是他在東南亞處理人口走私案時學到的。  
「哥，拜託了......不要做不該做的事。」曺圭賢再次央求。  
「圭賢啊，你說......如果我把他帶走，會怎麼樣？」崔始源認真的思考起來，「處理完這個案子我就退下來，錢跟你的店都不用擔心，我會處理好的。」  
曺圭賢想了想，「崔少爺你說的話我信，但是讓鐘雲哥離開金希澈......這是不是好事我不知道，我上次遇到鐘雲哥的家庭醫師，他說他有建議最好還是讓鐘雲哥去看一下精神科或是找個心理醫師。」  
「圭賢，你知道金希澈什麼時候回來嗎？」  
「這次好像是去歐洲，要一個禮拜左右......算起來也就是過兩天會回來吧。」曺圭賢感到不安，「始源哥，我拜託你真的不要出手。」  
「我知道了。」崔始源回答，心中卻開始盤算起一項計畫。

「鐘雲哥，時間不早了，我讓司機來接你回去嘍。」曺圭賢回到吧台，提醒金鐘雲注意時間。  
崔始源看了眼時鐘，九點半。才剛是成年人準備活動的時間，夜晚的美好才將要開始。  
「好，麻煩你了。」金鐘雲看向曺圭賢，「我明天......」  
「我們都會在的。」崔始源代替曺圭賢做出了答覆。  
金鐘雲露出了一個很淺的微笑。

——

隔天，當兩人都準時在酒吧時，金鐘雲卻如期沒有出現，理由很簡單，金希澈回來了。

「我回來了。」金希澈貌似在生意上非常順利，心情特別的好，「鐘雲要給我回家的親親！」  
金鐘雲聽話的在金希澈的臉頰上、額頭上各落下一個親吻，還不到下一步，就被金希澈迫不及待的按在沙發上吻得發燙。  
「鐘雲，我想要你......」金希澈在金鐘雲的耳邊呢喃，像極了惡魔的耳語，讓金鐘雲無法拒絕。

大白天的，兩人便全身赤裸的在沙發上準備著。窗簾什麼的也不拉上，畢竟這裡是四十七樓，而且窗戶其實是智能面板，從外面看不到。  
金希澈讓金鐘雲躺著，在他的腰下方墊了塊枕頭，自己側坐在沙發上，左手兩隻手指沾了潤滑液便往金鐘雲的體內擴張。  
修長的手指不一會兒就找到了前列腺，金希澈不留情的按壓著，換來金鐘雲一陣急促的呻吟。  
「鐘雲，喜歡嗎？」金希澈用指節按著。  
「哈啊......啊......喜...歡...」金鐘雲只覺得大腦發燙，長年被調教下來的身體是無法反抗湧來的快感的。他纖細的身體弓起，汗珠沿著下巴跟脖子的線條滑過，最後停留在鎖骨的凹槽裡。  
「想要老公幹你嗎？嗯？」金希澈在確定金鐘雲已經可以接受四隻手指後，有些心急的問。  
「唔...想要......」金鐘雲在性事上總是配合著金希澈，選擇順從才可以免於挨打，「想要...老公幹我......鐘雲想要...希澈......」  
「真騷。」金希澈不屑的笑了。  
金希澈草率的倒出潤滑油，迫不及待的便進入讓他思念已久的愛人的小穴。  
「唔......鐘雲，怎麼已經做了這麼多次了，你還是這麼緊呢？」金希澈輕輕摸著金鐘雲的腹部，感受自己在對方體內的形狀。  
金鐘雲一直都是怕癢的體質，這麼被金希澈一摸便馬上身體緊繃起來，又因為金希澈仍在他的體內，忍不住發出了呻吟。  
「希澈......這樣好癢......」金鐘雲瞇起鳳眼微笑著，他用小手摸著金希澈人魚線附近撒嬌，他喜歡愛人在用力時微微浮出的青筋，好像那是一種對他愛的證明。  
「讓鐘雲等不及了呢，抱歉啦～」金希澈彎下身子吸允著金鐘雲左邊的乳首，右手撐著金鐘雲的腰變開始讓下半身使力。金希澈偏執的比起右邊的乳首更喜歡左邊，因為那裡離心臟更近，更能讓他感受到愛人的反應，畢竟心跳的速率是不會騙人的。  
事實證明，金鐘雲的心跳今天也因為金希澈跳動著。  
金鐘雲感覺自己回到了蜜月期，回到了威尼斯的那個夜晚，那是他們蜜月的最後一晚。金希澈對他呵護不致，做愛時努力控制力道，就怕隔天在坐飛機時會不舒服，不斷的在他耳邊呢喃「你是我的」，好像擔心他會離開一樣。  
事實證明，金鐘雲屬於金希澈。他錯過離開的最佳時機，被折去自尊的鳥兒現在只能依賴加害者而活著。  
交纏的兩人，只有身體活在相同的當下，精神卻活在不同的過去。

就在金鐘雲被肏射後不久，金希澈也釋放在愛人的體內。  
在金希澈抽出性器時，些許的精液隨著他的動作從金鐘雲的穴口流出。  
金鐘雲的耳朵紅得發燙，櫻花色嘴唇為了呼吸更多空氣輕微的張合，他眼光泛淚看著金希澈，期待對方能停下。  
然而金希澈誤會了，他理所當然的覺得金鐘雲是在誘惑自己，哪個人妻會不想跟久歸的丈夫多一點纏綿呢？

「鐘雲，幫老公清理一下。」金希澈用親暱的口吻說著命令句。  
金鐘雲跪在沙發下，身體埋在金希澈的雙腿間，體內的精液流出後沾上地毯，紅色的地毯上多了點別色彩。  
若是以前的金鐘雲肯定會拒絕的，甚至跟金希澈大吵一架，注重乾淨的他怎麼可能把剛才在他體內的性器放入嘴中呢？  
不過在被逼迫放棄自尊後，現在就是做著早已習慣的事而已......  
「乖，稍微放鬆點......」金希澈起身，雙手扣住金鐘雲的後頸，緩緩的將自己的性器插入金鐘雲口中。  
金鐘雲配合金希澈的動作，盡可能讓自己放鬆。他已經放棄反抗了，選擇順從才可以免於挨打......  
金希澈的性器在金鐘雲的口中來回抽插，一慣霸道的不給予一點喘息的機，讓金鐘雲覺得自己幾乎要窒息。  
性器壓著扁條線進入喉嚨，金鐘雲有些不適的發出呻吟，試圖吸氣卻只將性器更往喉嚨深處送去，生理反應想咳嗽卻將性器含的更緊。  
「嘶......」金希澈並沒有注意到金鐘雲的不適，或者就只是不去注意而已，他只覺得對方今天特別努力，讓他特別的舒服。  
空間裡，淫穢的水聲、真空的聲音、金希澈的喘息聲，還有金鐘雲時不時發出的嗚嗚聲，但是金鐘雲什麼也都聽不見，只剩下不斷嗡嗡的耳鳴在腦中迴盪。  
「嗚......鐘雲，把它含著先不要吞下去......」金希澈用力的衝撞了幾下，稍微抽出後便射出在金鐘雲口中。  
在金希澈抽出後，金鐘雲仍臉朝上微微張著嘴，可以看見發紅的扁條線和沾滿了精液的口腔。  
金鐘雲面色潮紅，瀏海沾上薄汗貼著額頭，眼眶泛淚眼神渙散......這讓金希澈非常的滿意，拿起手機調整了幾個角度拍下，好像失神的金鐘雲是他偉大的藝術品。  
「好，吞下去吧。」金希澈摸著金鐘雲的頭，黑色小捲毛的觸感從他們認識以來就沒有變過。  
金鐘雲聽話的嚥下，金希澈苦澀的精液味道，從他們第一次做愛就沒有變過，但是現在感覺更苦了。

結束了白日的性事，兩人也不管沙發上的殘局在打掃人員來之前會變得多麼恐怖，只把自己弄乾淨後躺在柔軟的床上。  
「鐘雲今天真乖，我要來送你一點獎勵。」金希澈笑著從公事包裡拿出一個小小的長方形盒子，「這是鐘雲最喜歡的喔～」  
金鐘雲看著盒子，愣了愣後還是笑了。  
盒子上有著燙金的文字，是金鐘雲最喜歡的首飾品牌。  
「打開它吧。」金希澈將盒子交給金鐘雲。  
金鐘雲恭敬的打開盒子，裡面是一朵粉紅色雲的項鍊。  
純銀的模底再鑲上粉紅色的水晶，這個是——  
「希澈，這個不是已經絕版了嗎？」金鐘雲記得，這是在他們初識的那一年上市的，算來已經有十年了。當時還是學生的他們，根本沒有能力買得下這朵雲。  
「我為你買的，為了紀念我們的十年。」金希澈拿起項鍊，親手為金鐘雲戴上，「鐘雲......對不起，能讓我再愛你一次嗎？」  
金鐘雲看著金希澈的雙眼，他微微的點了頭。  
金希澈心情大好，抱著金鐘雲就是一陣胡亂的親親，好像他們真的可以回到了大學時再相愛一次。

但是金希澈不知道金鐘雲在想的是——  
一隻翅膀被粉碎的鳥，還有可能飛回藍天嗎？


End file.
